A Love In The Demons Realm
by VEGETASprincessBSV
Summary: After the destruction of the Angels race , the princess and her two companions find themselves slaves to the Prince of the Demons and his two subordinates. What will happen when somehow the prisoners fall in love with their captors? -AU- VxB Romance Fic.
1. Blood and Tears

_Hey there guys!_

 _this is my first ever Dragon Ball Z FanFic, and of course it's a VegBul one_!

 _I had this idea for a long time now and i wanted to share it with you._

 _Please enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Although i do own my OCs: koolya and Neripa**_.

"Talking" / _thinking_

 **VEGETASprincessBSV.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Chapter 1 : Blood and Tears:**

Bulma couldn't believe what was happening. the castle was under attack and the whole city was on fire. all the angel army were defeated. Cries for help could be heard from miles.

"we must protect the royal familly!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Bulma turned to her father, the King, pleading him with her Beautiful Cerulean eyes. She wanted to fight but her father forbid it.

"Dad you must let me. I can defeat them. I- "

He shook his head, cutting her mid-sentence."no Bulma, you're not fighting. Not today. I lost your mother and i won't let the same thing to happen to my daughter too."

"But dad you don't understand -" But her father interruped her, Again.

"ENOUGH! we're wasting precious time here. Go to the labs, Koolya and Neripa will go with you, i will distract those monsters until you reach there. Hide your power level and take a space ship. There is a small chance _he_ won't destroy the planet, which i highly doubt." The princess sighed defeatedly. Tears filled her eyes, her dad dad noticed that and hugged her tightly then whispered gently " Oh Bulma dear, i'm sorry, but you must leave. I love you," he kissed her forehead and wiped her tears from her cheeks "now go."

Bulma nodded and kissed his cheek, she hugged him one last time and whispered "I love you too daddy," She stepped back and smiled at him and called for her two Best Friends."Neripa, Koolya. Let's go." Bulma yelled Over her shoulder.

The Angels bowed respectfuly to their King and followed their princess. The father looked at his daughter and smiled sadly. he didn't want her to die. His right hand guard entered the throne room. His left wing was broken and he was bleeding so badly from his wounds. The King ran to him and helped him, "oh my god Nawaki! are you okay ?!"

The soldier coughed a trail of crimson red Blood from his mouth, making his sides ache and winced at the pain but managed to answer "don't worry about me your majesty. I tried everything i can but they overpowered me, they are coming."

The king nodded his head and said "i'll handle them from here." The soldier tried to stand but failed and coughed more blood. The King stared at him helplessly, unlike Bulma, he can't heal him. But that didn't go unnoticed by the dying angel. He smiled up to him and said weakly "it was an honor working for you, your highness." his voice Barely audible than a whisper. The King shook his head, tears threatning to fall "thank you, Nawaki for everything."

Nawaki passed away in the king's arms his smile still on his lips. He was really pissed at this moment, everyone was dead, his beloved wife, his people, his whole kingdom. and he'll be damned if he let the same thing happen to his daughter too. the least thing he could do is to buy some time for Bulma until she reach the lab with the girls, He was going to fight them untill his last breath.

as if on cue, The door to the throne room was blasted and the demon soldiers surrounded him. Their leader, Brolly, advanced smirking devilishly at him "any last words angel?" he spat the word venomly.

The angel jumped to his feet glaring at him "yeah! Go to hell where you all belong!" he yelled as he blasted a three demons at his left.

Brolly was surprised as he saw his men's lifeless bodies hitting the floor, and if he was angry earlier he was way too furious now. He didn't actually care about them, but they were his best elites. How could they die easily by this piece of trash. He punched the king in his face, sending flying him across the room crashing into the wall. he braced himself against it trying to stand, gasping for air, he tried to open his wings to fly off the palace, but they didn't respond and fell limply to his sides, broken . He was trapped there, he had nowhere to go. The leader walked toward the angel and said in amusement "I thought you were smart, but that was the most stupid thing you've done." He stoped in front of him and continued "look at your self all pathetic and you still want to fight back, well don't worry i'll be gentle with you old man and end your misery." He placed his palm to the king's face, the angel's eyes were wide open, he was terrified. He lost this fight and failed to protect his little girl. _i'm sorry Bulma,_ he thought as the Demon's hand glowed.

Bulma and the girls stopped in their tracks as they heard the explosion, she tried to sense her father's life force but find none of it. Her dad was dead, gone, no longer in this world. The two angels sensed that too, and tried to comfort the blunette "it's okay Bulma, he'll be alright in the heaven. Let's go to the lab and not let his sacrifice go in vain," Koolya reassured her.

Bulma wiped the tears from her face and nodded "yeah you're right let's go Neripa." And they continued to run.

Brolly looked at the ashes of once who was an angel and tsked "pathetic," he snorted.

One of the soldiers approached him and asked "what do we do now sir?"

"Let's go find that Bitch before she escapes." And with that the demons left in search for the Princess.

Meanwhile...

Koolya and Neripa were breathing heavily "Are we there yet?" Neripa asked.

"No!" Bulma Answered her angrily. It was the twentieth time now she had asked that damn question. She was getting on her nerves.

Koolya turned sharply as she looked behind them." Um... Bulma did you feel that? "

"yeah, i can't sense them anymore."

"do you think they were defeated?" Added Neripa.

Bulma shook her head and said "no, i don't think so, they are so strong. They can't be defeated that easily and we're not gonna just stand here to find what happened. Come on guys. "

And so they continued running. After passing 2 long corridors. they reached their destination.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _that's it for this chapter. if you liked it be sure to leave a review and tell me what do you think about it! Also please fav or follow if you're liking this story :)_

 _And sorry for my bad English. It's not my first language._

 **VEGETASprincessBSV.**


	2. Captured

_Hey guys!_

 _here's the second chapter of_ **A Love In The Demons Realm.**

 _Please Enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own Dragon Ball Z. Although I do own my OCs; Koolya and Neripa.**

"Talking" / _thinking_

 **VEGETASprincessBSV**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Chapter 2 : captured :**

While racing down the hallways, whenever they saw Demons they'd abruptly change direction. And since they hid their ki, it was almost nonexistant and they were able to escape them each time. After what seemed forever, The girls reached their destination.

Bulma held up her hand to put it on the palm sensor, and the door slid open with a hiss. They stepped in the lab, their shoes made a soft pats against the metal floors. The room lightened up and the angels gasped in horror. It looks like the Demons knew they were coming to the lab, some of them were sitting looking bored as if they had been waiting for them fo so long. Broly jumped off the ship they were planing to escape with and said in a low calm voice " took you long enough," he had a cocky grin on his face.

The angels stepped back ready to flee but the soldiers were too fast and catched them. _how did they get in here?_ Bulma wondered . She looked around and found a big hole in the ceiling, _of course_.

Neripa and Koolya struggled against their captors, but Bulma knew Better. It was useless. They were nothing compared to them. They were stronger than them. Broly smiled wickedly as he walked lazily to stop in front the princess. He crossed his arms over his chest and said "it will be a great pleasure killing you and your two lovely friends," He glanced at the other angels and smirked Then continued "but unfortunatly i can't, since the prince wants something from you," he said looking directly in Bulma's eyes.

His last statement made her shiver. She doesn't know what 'the Prince' was planing, but it seems bad. Very bad.

The blunette joined her friends with the struggling, she'd rather die right there than be the whore of the Demons's prince. Neripa was panting and so was Koolya. They ceased their struggling and looked at each other, confused. They were tired already?

Broly noticed that and said in an amused tone "Oh and by the way, they're sucking your ki "

"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled, sweat formed on her forehead.

Broly's scouter bipped and he clicked to answer it.

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG?!_ " He winced as their impatient prince yelled in his ear.

He cleared his throat and said "sir we've catched the Bitches -"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCHES YOU ASSHOLE?!" Bulma snapped.

"QUIET!" yelled Broly back.

" _Who the Hell is that?_ " asked Vegeta.

Broly smirked at Bulma and said "the princess of all Bitches."

"DAMN YOU!" The princess yelled.

' _interesting_ ' Vegeta thought amusedly.

"anyway sir, everything is under control. We're going to get back to the ship right now."

" _make it quick,_ " snapped the prince.

the soldier sighed and turned off his scouter. He turned to his men and said "knock them out."

"Wait! What?!" the girls said in unison and everything went black.

"Finally! my God! They are annoying," said one of the soldiers.

"not to mention beautiful," purred the one who was holding Bulma.

"shut your traps and let's get the hell out of here!" ordered Broly.

They threw them over their shoulders and flew off the ceiling.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inside the ship.

The prince was pacing impatiently. It had been 15 minutes since he called them. He wanted to blow this planet so badly.

Nappa and Raditz looked at him concerned "Calm down Vegeta, they are coming," Said Nappa.

"yeah he's right! Just relax," Added Raditz.

Vegeta growled and said "i'm going to kill all of them when they'll get here."

The two guards sighed and shook their heads.

The door slid open and the soldiers entered. The prince frowned dangerously at them and said in a low calm tone " what the fuck took you so long?"

Broly yelped "sir...we-Um...kinda forget where the ship was and we had to look all around the planet to find it."

Vegeta gritted his teeth furiously. He clenched his hand tightly, fighting the urge to blast them. Raditz noticed that and moved to take over the situation " Okay guys, Hand them over and go to your pods," Raditz ordered.

Nappa took Neripa on his shoulder, and Raditz cradled koolya's unconscious Body gently in his arms. His eyes softened when he looked at her sleeping face. she was gorgeous. The two elites took their angels and disapeaderd inside the ship to put them in their room.

Jiruho looked at the remaining girl in his arms. He looked at her then at the retreating figures of the Demons then at the prince "um... who's gonna take her? Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled, Looking insulted "I'm not gonna touch that filth. She's not-"

"oh come on Vegeta! They're not that bad. " interruped Nappa from inside the ship.

"who are you to tell me what to do? I, prince Vegeta -"

"JUST TAKE HER ALREADY!" yelled Raditz and Nappa.

The short warrior roared angrilly muttering curses under his breath and eventually took the knocked out princess in his arms from the trembling soldier. He turned his gaze at the Demons squad and they all run out of the ship toward their pods. Vegeta smirked and chuckled. He looked down at the sleeping beauty. She mumbled something he didn't quite understand. He blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzeled in his chest. Her sweet scent lingering to his nostrils making him feel dizzy and hot. He looked at her and was shoked to see her smiling as she took in his scent. His tail reached to roll around her bare thight pulling her closer. He noticed her shiver at the sudden contact and nuzzeled even deeply in his chest. A small smile tugging at her lips. Without thinking vegeta leaned down, wanting to feel how her lips would feel against his.

"what's wrong Vegeta?" asked Raditz snapping him out of what he was about to do.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _A cliffhanger ;)_

 _well! I guess this is enough for today. if you liked this chapter be sure to leave a review and tell me what you guys think about my OCs too. Also please fav or follow if you're liking this story, it'd make me happy :)_

 **VEGETASprincessBSV**


	3. part I : DESIRE AND DEALS

_Hey guys!_

 _I've updated once again, and i want to say that this chapter will have three parts._

 _Special thanks to whoever has reviewed and followed my story, it means alot really. I totally appreciate it._

 _Here's the third chapter of_ **A Love In The Demons Realm.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own DRAGON BALL Z. Although i do own Mmy OCs; Neripa and Koolya.**

"Talking" / _thinking_

 **VEGETASprincessBSV**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Chapter 3 : part I : Desire and Deals:**

"what's wrong vegeta?" Said Raditz behind him snapping him out of what he was out to do.

He was shocked to see his prince showing interest to the unconscious Angel. Well he won't deny that he wanted to do the same to her other friend, but seeing Vegeta? Noo! it just felt bizzard, since he didn't even spare a glance to the females of his own race. Always training.

"WHAT THE HELL RADITZ?! DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" Barked the prince. He didn't sense him. SHIT! he saw EVERYTHING!

Raditz Grinned and winked "well you could have felt my prescense behind you if you weren't so "busy" with your little princess," he said playfuly.

"I swear with the name of the seven hells, If you talked to anyone about this. I will murder you!" The Demon growled dangerously, a dark aura surrounding him.

Raditz gulped and nodded his head vigorously "Don't worry! I won't! I swear! " he said nervously. The prince sighed and the aura disapeared.

"if you talked to anyone about what?" said Nappa, Startling them both.

"NOTHING!" they yelled in unison. The bald Demon looked at them both and decided to drop the subject for the mean time. He'll ask Raditz later.

The Angel tightened her grip around his neck, making Vegeta blush knowing the two were watching them. He tried to pry her hands off him and she growled at him and mumbled "you're too loud," Vegeta just stared at her in Disbelief. Raditz and Nappa were rolling in the floor clutching their sides laughing their heads out ot the scene before them. The prince growled in annoyance and embarasement "Shut up!"

He carried her to a room in the other side of the ship where her two comrades were. He still can hear the laugher in the control room. Oh! he was going to beat the shit out of them. He reached the room and kicked open the door. He Walked with her into the room and laid her down on the Bed. He removed her death grip from his neck And drew his tail back wrapping it around his waist. He looked at her sleeping form, she slept peacefully unaware of her surroundings. He slowly leaned down and lightly pushed a stray curl of blue hair out of bulma's face. _She's so beautiful,_ his eyes widened at what he just thought. What the fuck was he thinking? He needed to get the hell away from her! He quickly got up. Marched out the door. Slamming it shut behind him.

He walked down the dark corridor thinking about these new feelings. His heart was beating so fast and his tail was tingling. He didn't think he would ever get the smell of her out of his head. Groaning inwardly He could still feel all the curves of her body pressed against his chest. He shook his head disgusted with himself for even thinking about her in such a way.

"Hurry up Vegeta!" yelled Raditz.

"I'm coming you shit-head!" he growled out as he entered the control room.

"I hope this works" said Nappa as he set the coordinates to the Demons planet.

"What do you mean?" Raditz questioned.

Nappa rolled his eyes and explained "I mean Dummy, that if Frieza found out that We kept the Angels' princess with us he's be pissed."

"Well he'd never know if you keep your big mouths shut!" Snapped the prince.

The bald worrior just sighed "I hope you know what you're doing."

Vegeta just huffed and walked out the ship. The demon held out his arms in front of him and a purple ki started glowing from his palms. He rose into the air and aimed the now huge ki sphere towards the ground. The planet begane to shook as the blast hit the core of the planet. Vegeta entered the ship, a roaring sound filled The spaceship as the atmospheric thrusters engaged and the ship blasted off.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Voices. Someone was talking. Bulma's head was pounding. She opened her eyes groggily and groaned softly as she tried to adjust to the brighteness of the room. She was on the floor. what the hell was she doing on the floor?! She looked at her surroundings the room was like a... throne room? What was she doing in the throne room? Koolya and Neripa were Beside her. They were... unconscious?! WHERE WERE THEY?!

"...please Prince Vegeta we need to wait until your father is here!"

Prince Vegeta? why was That name Familiar? Vegeta? oh yeah! Wasn't that the name of the Demons Prince. Oh Shit! She remembered. The lab. The Demons. She panicked, where in the hell was she? Whoever was talking didn't noticed her. Yet. She tried to sit and moaned softly as she made her headache even worse. She looked at the source of the voices and saw four men. Three had their back to her and the other in front of them. She guessed the one in the middle was the prince because of the Royal Armor he was wearing. He seemed angry. what were they talking about?

"...what if Frieza found out?"

Frieza? Wasn't that the the Ice-Jin the overlord of the galaxy. and the fucker who ordered the demons to destroy their planet.

The prince growled and held the guard by his throat "look at me you piece of shit! Who gave you the right to talk to me in such a way? And Who give a crap about what my father think? _I_ brought them here and _I_ will take the full responsibility. Now get your sorry ass out of here before I BLAST YOU TO THE OTHER DIMENSION," The short worrior finished his speech as he threw the guard harshly on the ground and the Demon ran away forgetting to use his wings.

The Devils beside the prince laughed at the poor guy and turned their attention to Vegeta "so what now?" asked Nappa.

The prince sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tightly closed his eyes "let's just keep them-" He snapped his eyes open when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around sharply with the two demons along.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _another cliffie ;)_

 _so this was part I of chapter3 : DESIRE AND DEALS._

 _i hope that you liked it, if so be sure to leave a review after reading this and tell me what you guys think. Also please fav or follow if you're liking this story, it'd make me so happy_.

 **VEGETASprincessBSV**


	4. part II : DESIRE AND DEALS

_hey guys!_

 _I'm Back and i brought you guys the second part of chapter 3 of_ **A Love In The Demons Realm.**

 _thanks for the reviews guys and thanks to everyone else who followed and liked this story._

 _Enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own DRAGON BALL Z, but i do own my OCs Koolya and Neripa.**

"Talking" / _Thinking_

 **VEGETASprincessBSV**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Chapter 3 : part II : DESIRE AND DEALS:**

 _last time:_

the prince sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tightly closed his eyes "let's just keep them-" He snapped his eyes open when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around sharply with the demons along.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bulma was listening carefully to their conversation. He was risking his whole kingdom by bringing them here? Why? Why would he do that? and what does he want from her?

Neripa groaned as she started waking up, she turned quickly to shut her up but it was too late. Vegeta heard her.

He turned around as she jumped to her feet. "Easy Angel," Raditz tried to calm her.

"Where am i? And what have you done to them?" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta smirked and said "you're in my planet 'Vegeta-sei' A.K.A 'The Demons Realm'," he glanced at Neripa and Koolya "as for them they're just knocked out."

"Don't worry we're not gonna hurt you, we're just-" Before Nappa could finish, Bulma's wings appeared and the princess flew out the nearest window. _i'm sorry Koolya, Neripa, i will get back for you, i promise_.

The three Demons stared Dumbfounded at the spot where the Angel was standing just a second ago. "what just happened?" Asked Nappa quietly.

Vegeta growled and his wings appeared Behind his back "she's running away," And with that he flew after her "you stay there and watch for the others," he called. The two soldiers looked at the remaining Angels and nodded.

Neripa sat and looked at her surroundings, her eyes fell on the guards infront of her and shook her little sister awake "Wake up Koolya," she whispered.

Nappa approached Neripa and Gave her his hand so she can stand. She hesitated but took it "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks" she looked around and mumbled "where's Bulma?"

"don't worry, she's with the prince right now." Nappa answered her immediatly And the Angel nodded her head.

"Ugh! My head hurt!" Koolya groaned as Raditz helped her to stand. She looked at him and said "who are you?" She asked shyly.

He grinned making her blush even more and her heart beat faster "I'm Raditz, and you're Koolya right?" she nodded her head and looked around them.

"I think we should tell them why they're here." Nappa said.

"Yeah. Well you see..." Raditz Started.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bulma flew as fast as she can. She looked over her shoulder, he was still following her. She was flying for a good 10 minutes now, and she was already using all her strength. He shot higher into the air using the sun to hide himself and hide his ki to keep her from catching his next move. She sighed in Relief, assuming that he probably got tired of chasing her and gave up. At the last instant she caught sight of him from the corner of her eye and rolled out of the path.

 _what?_! She looked around her _Where is he?_ she thought. she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned, in a heartbeat he had closed on her. She struggled in his hold trying to free herself "get your filthy hands off me" she chuckled darkly in her ear and a shiver ran up her spine. They were above a forest and he descended them both on the ground. He landed softly and pinned her against a Big tree. "What do you want from me?" Bulma asked, trying to sound brave. She felt his hand carressing a few tendrils of her hair.

"You're really a pain in the ass Woman." His voice was deep.

"My name is Bulma NOT woman you JERK! and you better adress me as Princess Bulma" The princess snapped.

"Shut up you Bitch! Do you know what will happen if anyone saw you when you flew off like that?"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU'RE JUST GONNA MAKE ME YOUR CONCUBINE!" Yelled the princess the princess. The prince gritted his teeth angrilly, he stepped closer pinning her with his body, he can feel her heart beating wildly against his chest. "What are you doing?" She weakly whispered and cursed mentally as her voice betrayed her.

He leaned, his lips brushing her ear and whispered back "just shut up! If that's what you're worried about then you shouldn't, that's not why i brought you here," He felt her tense as his hot breath carresed her ear but relaxed and sighed in relief. He nipped at her ear and she shuddered and her breath hitched. He smirked at her reaction and continued "I just want you to do something for me." His voice husky in her ear.

 _WHAT IS HE DOING? HE'S SO CLOSE!_ she yelled mentally. She felt ashamed that she was reacting to his touches. But DAMN IT ! It feels so good. She hummed as he planted soft kisses on her jaw and neck. " and what's that?" That wasn't her voice! It was more like a moan. She felt dirty. Vegeta groaned at the voices she was making . He looked at her face her eyes half lidded and were Dark blue, her cheeks were beautifully tinted in a pink blush and her rosy lips were parted. The sight of her like that made his pants suddenly feel tight, And the need to kiss the blue haired Woman when he was at the spaceship, until that Idiot showed up, returned . And he leaned to do so.

Bulma was so distracted when suddenly she felt hands lightly encircling her waist. Before she could ask what he was doing. The Angel felt his warm lips pressed against hers.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Another Cliffhanger,_

 _Well that was part II of chapter 3 : DESIRE AND DEALS._

 _i hope you liked this chapter, if you did be sure to leave a review after reading, and tell me guys what you think about it. Also please fav or follow if you're liking this story, it'd make me so happy_.

 **VEGETASprincessBSV.**


	5. part III : DESIRE AND DEALS

_hello people !_

 _I'm back and I'm terribly sorry for this long delay, i've had a very distracting year and i didn't have time to update, until last week i saw that i have new reviews on my fic , and boy was i happy ! I never really thought that someone will like my story ._

 _I was totally gonna give_ _up on it but reading these comments filled me with determination ;)._

 _Now on the fic !_

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z , BUT I DO OWN MY OCs KOOLYA AND NERIPA .**

 _ENJOY !_

"Talking" / _Thinking_

 ** _VEGETASprincessBSV ._**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Chapter 3 : PART III : DESIRE and DEALS :**

The next thing she knew, he had slammed his lips to hers and the world fell away. Bulma's brain lit on fire and warmth spread throughtout her entire body. Her eyes widened, she was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection . Must he be so perfect ? She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there . The kiss obliterated every thought , it was gentle, slow and soft . Her eyes have fluttered shut and started to kiss him back . His hand drifted to her hip, it settled there and pulled her closer deepening the kiss .

As they parted, both of their faces were bright red, with her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced up into his captivating onyx eyes . She watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity, his warm breath ghosted across her face .

Vegeta's lips curved up into a smirk at the shocked expression on bulma's face . She snapped out of it when he chuckled and her eyes widened in horror . She just KISSED a DEMON ! And she ENJOYED it ! "WHAT THE HELL ?!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. She blushed as he went into a fit of laughter at her outburst . His voice echoing in the empty forest .

She just stared unamused and pushed him off of her. "Shut up !" She made a pouty face and blushed even more.

He ceased his laughter and looked at her. _She looks beautiful when she's flustered...alright now where did_ _THAT_ _come from!?_

"What do you want from me?" She asked Vegeta.

The prince composed himself, crossing his arms over his chest and said "I want you to build training equipm-"

"And what makes you think i'd do that? Don't you have enough scientists to-"

"Damn it! Just shut up! And let me talk!" Snapped Vegeta back.

She opened her mouth to tell him that he has no right to tell her what to do but decided against it when he shot her a death glare.

Satisfied. He continued "as i was saying, i want you to build that Gravity Simulator since you are the one who invented it . That's why i brought you here."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and hmphed sticking her nose in the air, "and if i refuse?" She said haughtily.

He shrugged and stated "simple you'll die. I have no other use for you." As if it was the most obvious thing.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"I'm pretty sure i can." He said with a smirk .Bulma clinched her fists. Oh that smirk, how she wanted to slap it right off of his hadsome face. She huffed and mumbled a few curses under her breath while vegeta watched her amused, waiting fo her response.

The princess thought about what he said. She just have to build the damn thing and he won't kill her...right?! She was too young, too smart, too beautiful to die. The an Idea popped into her brilliant mind. She looked at him and smiled cutely at him. He frowned at her change of behaviour, she was planning something he could tell that from her eyes. "How about we make a deal?" She offered.

He scowled and his left eye twitched "and what's that?"

Her smile widened "well then i will build the Gravity Room on one condition."

"And that is?" He was getting tired from this shit.

"All i have to do is build it right?"

He nodded.

"And you won't kill me right?"

"...That depends."

"So the deal is you'll set me free after-"

"Absolutely not! You'll stay here, you're not going anywhere!" He yelled angrilly.

"But i heard from what you said earlier that if Freiza finds out that i am here you're planet is doomed!"

"and since when do you care about my planet?" He snapped back.

He was right it's his planet to hers...speaking of which."what happened to mine?" She asked hesitantly.

He smirked evilly "long gone." He said coldly.

It didn't surprise her that he did but it saddened her knowing that such a beautiful place was destroyed. A tear rolled down her cheek. The anger and embarassement she was feeling was keeping her together and as hard as she was trying she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. The princess held her face in her hands as she started to cry. Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. They were all dead. Her whole race was dead! Except for her, Neripa and Koolya.

Vegeta continued to watch her until he saw her tears. Why was she crying? She's still alive. She should be happy. "Fuck." The prince hissed under his breath. He started to panick, he didn't know what to do.

 _Hold her!_ yelled the inner thoughts of his mind.

 _in your dreams._ he snapped back at himself.

She turned giving him her back now, she didn't want him to see her crying.

"H-hey stop crying!" He ordered.

"Leave me alone." She sobbed.

He rolled his eye, she was behaving like a child. He winced as she wept even more. He growled and decided to take his mind's advice.

He reached over and pulled her to him. He let her shaking form into his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered into his chest.

He growled softly "just shut up" his arm encicled her and rubbed her back in a comforting way. He didn't know why he was doing this either, but seeing her break down like that made him feel helpless, not to mention and for some unknown reason he didn't like seeing her crying. It just doesn't suit her.

Bulma took a shaky breath and wondered why he was gentle with her, but nevertheless it felt nice being in his arms, pressed against his had chest like that. She looked up at him and blushed when she realized he was staring back at her. She averted her gaze back to his chest and wiped her tears from her face. After she calmed down, he let her go. She sniffled a couple of times and remembered where they left the conversation. "About our deal..." Her voice was small.

"Which i never agreed to." He corrected her.

She rolled her eyes and said "why do you need it anyway?"

"Need what?" He said, confused. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying anymore. He was looking at her lips as she talked, plus he was glad she stopped crying.

She waved her hand in front of his face, "hey planet Vegeta to Vegeta. Do you hear me?"

"What?" He said annoyed by her hand which she still waved, "and stop it." As he batted her hand away.

"I said why do you need the Gravity Room? Aren't already strong?"

"And why the hell should i tell you woman?"

Bulma frowned at her new nickname and growled, "why must you be so difficult?" When he didn't say anything he shoulders slumped, "please?" She whispered.

He looked at her and sighed, "I want to train to become stronger and beat the shit out of Freiza."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. Freiza?

He wants to fight against Freiza?

Of all people in the Galaxies.

Freiza?!

She looked in his eyes trying to find if he was just kidding.

Nope. He was dead serious.

"What?! Are you INSANE?! Do you want to get killed? Have you finally lost it?! Do you know how many person will die with your foolish actions?!" She screeched.

He winced as her high pitched voice reached his over-sensitive ears, "Shut up! Will you? You're giving me a terrible headache."

She glared at him, demanding an explanation.

He sighed and clenched his fists, "Don't you see how he treats us, as if we were his playtoys, his pets. We are demons, Damn it! A merciless race, we are prideful, cruel, and don't take orders from anyone and certainly not a lizard. Sure his power level is enormous but that wouldn't stop me. I, prince Vegeta, will get stronger than him and finish him once and for all !"

Bulma didn't know what to say, he really was determined. She knew why Freiza wanted them dead. She had messed with the wrong person. She brought it on herself and as a payback for what she did, he ordered Vegeta to destroy her planet. So if she helped him to reach his goal he will kill Freiza and she'll get her revenge on what he did to them. She sighed defeatedly, "alright fine! I'll make it for you but as i said when i'll finish it- " But Vegeta interrupted.

"No, when i'll finish Freiza you may leave, ok?"

She growled ad continued, "ok." She stuck her hand out for him to shake, " Deal?". He frowned at her hand, she rolled her blue eyes and said, playfully winking, "come on! I'm not gonna bite."

He sighed and took her outstretched hand, "Deal."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Finally i did it ! This was the last part of chapter 3. Not to mention, it was a pain in the ass to write all this from my phone._

 _Anyway, i want to thank_ **Aztec Girl** _for reviewing on every chapters and for everyone else who also reviewed, favoured and followed ._

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll explain everything about what Bulma did to piss off Freiza in future chapters._

 _Please Review / Fav / Follow ! Do whatever you want .IT makes me so super happy, was this chapter good? Bad? Tell me by reviewing ^^_

 _Until next time._

 **VEGETASprincessBSV .**


End file.
